1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cumulatively dyeing hair dye which does not require washing of the hairs immediately after used and which not only is excellent in a hair dyeing property immediately after applied but also gradually dye the hairs at every frequency of repeating use thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Permanent hair dyes such as hair colors and oxidizing hair dyes, and semi-permanent hair dyes such as hair manicure and acid hair dyes which have so far usually been used have such large defects that not only hair dyes are complicated and consume time in dyeing operation in use but also the circumference, the cloths and the skin of persons applied are dyed.
Accordingly, such a large load that hair dyes have to be applied usually in beauty solons or hair dyes have to be applied by users themselves in bathing is exerted on the users.
Known as a hair dye which can reduce the loads described above and which can cumulatively dye hairs by easily repeating use are, to refer to, for example, patent document 1, 1) a cumulatively dyeing temporary hair dye which comprises 0.01 to 3% by weight of an acid dye as a colorant, 0.1 to 10% by weight of a nonionic or anionic silicone resin, 3 to 20% by weight of a hair dyeing auxiliary, 30 to 80% by weight of “low class alcohol” which means generally alcohol having 7 or less carbon atoms in Japan, and 5 to 50% by weight of water and which has a pH of 2 to 5 and a viscosity of 100 mPa·s or less, and a production process for the same; to refer to patent document 2, 2) a hair-dyeing composition which comprises 40 to 95% by weight of volatile “low class alcohol”, 2 to 10% by weight of a thickener, 2 to 30% by weight of a hair dyeing auxiliary, carbon black, and at least one dye of a triphenylmethane dye, an azo dye, a quinoline dye, a xanthene dye, an indigoid dye and an anthraquinone dye and which is modified in a pH value to 1.5 to 4.5; and to refer to patent document 3, 3) a hair dye which comprises 0.4 to 3% by weight of at least one of water-soluble dyes, 0.5 to 7% by weight of a nonionic or anionic silicone resin, 0.4 to 4% by weight of carbon black, 0.5 to 6% by weight of an acrylic copolymer resin, 15 to 55% by weight of “low class alcohol” and 20% by weight or more of water and which is modified in a pH to 2 to 5.
The hair dye of patent document 1 is a hair dye having an excellent cumulative dyeing property, but the colorant is only the acid dye, and the problem that the acid dye is a little inferior in a temporary coloring performance for white hairs and that the dyed parts look a little lighter than hairs in the periphery depending on the light source are partially involved therein.
Further, in the hair dye and the like disclosed in patent document 2, the water resistance after applied is hard to be obtained, and when the water resistance is tried to be enhanced, involved therein are such many problems that dispersion stability of the carbon black is reduced and that aggregates are formed with the acid dye.
Also, the hair dye of patent document 3 is a hair dye having an excellent cumulative dyeing property, but the partial problem that a hue of the carbon black is slightly changed under a small pH environment to bring about a slight deviation between hues in temporarily dyeing and cumulatively dyeing has been involved therein.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-172141 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho. 60-4116 (claims, examples and others)
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-320895 (claims, examples and others)